Don't You Forget About Me : Vanessa Bender & Michael Quartermaine
by ElectricVixen
Summary: * gh & breakfast club movie crossover/continuation au, see authors profile for details * Vanessa Bender has grown up in Port Charles with her twin sister and her adoptive parents John and Claire Bender. Until recently, her life's been the definition of boring but that's all about to change thanks to reconnecting with Michael Quartermaine and discovering who her birth parents are.


**Authors Note: I don't own General Hospital or any of it's characters and I don't own The Breakfast Club and any of the characters I'm borrowing from the movie there either.. But I would love to have my own John Bender or Michael or Morgan Corinthos. I'm not doing this for profit either so reviews are loved.**

 **YES. THIS IS A GH / MOVIE CROSSOVER/CONTINUATION TYPE FIC. I GOT INSPIRED AFTER WATCHING THE BREAKFAST CLUB FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME A FEW NIGHTS AGO. THIS IS VANESSA'S MORE ON THE TWINS, VALERIE AND VANESSA, GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE THING, K?**

* * *

"Val?"

"Nessie? Can you come get me.. I was in a wreck." and the second her twin uttered the words, Vanessa Bender knew exactly why she'd been getting a bad feeling the entire way in from town. She'd been just about to strip down and take nice and long hot soak, but she was redressing quickly, throwing on her favorite pale purple silk pajama bottoms and a white tank top. "You're okay, right?" Vanessa asked her sister as she pulled on a gray and pale purple cardigan and grabbed her keys.

"I'm fine. I hit my head but I'm fine. The car is completely trashed though.. And Morgan wasn't doing good at all." her twin sister told her as she plugged her phone into her stereo and turned on Bluetooth so she could continue the conversation. " What happened?"

"He lost control of his car and we almost collided but I managed to swerve and went off the road and into that ditch near the bridge.. Morgan went down the ravine. We barely got him out before the car exploded.. So much blood, Nessie.. He was sort of cold when I was helping him back up the ravine to the road."

"You did what?"

"Me and this guy.. I think it was one of his uncles or something.. We got him back up the ravine before the car blew up." her sister was still in shock and Vanessa panicked. Just knowing how close her twin had been to her own death that night was more than a little unsettling. "You could've gotten yourself killed, Val, what the actual fuck?!" Vanessa was panicked but she quickly apologized and then asked, "Where was the wreck?"

"3 minutes away from the road leading into Queens Point."

"I'm almost there.. Just sit tight, okay? And if the medics ask if you want an examination, Val, let them. Don't be a stubborn ass, okay? You could have a concussion." Vanessa saw the blue lights ahead, the orange glow against the darkened sky cloaking the town and she sucked in a breath as she fought the urge to vomit.

She pulled her Mustang to a stop behind a silver Challenger and she got out, shouting her sister's name. She caught sight of her sister, waving her over and she didn't think, she just ran to her, hugging her. "You're really okay, right?"

"Nessie, don't be dramatic.. I'm fine. It's Morgan I'm worried about right now." Valerie hugged her twin tightly and Vanessa took a few deep breaths. "He'll be okay, he was always a stubborn ass, remember?"

"I hope he's okay.. I saw him earlier and he just seemed so different, so down."

From behind them, a blond male wearing a suit and tie spoke up and asked Valerie, "Are you the one who helped my uncle Jason get my brother out of the car?"

Valerie nodded and all Vanessa could do was stare up at the taller blond male, biting her lip the entire time as she recognized her teenage crush and an old guy friend, Michael Corinthos.. Except now he was going by Quartermaine, his real father's last name..

Michael hugged the petite brunette that helped save his younger brother and then his eyes settled on the identical blonde standing to her left in silk pajamas. It clicked then, he knew the twins and so had Morgan. They'd all went to school together and the girl who saved Morgan's life tonight… Morgan wrote about her in nearly every single letter he wrote for the duration of Michael's year in prison. And the blonde, well.. Michael had a long spanning and silent crush on her back then.

Vanessa hugged Michael back, letting the hug linger when he hugged her. "It's good to see you again, Mikey.. I just hate it's like this." she told him as the hug broke and Michael just stood there for a few seconds, almost as shell shocked as Valerie was at the moment.

"C'mon, Val." Vanessa urged her twin as Michael expressed his concern a second time about Valerie having hit her head during the accident. Vanessa turned and called out to him, "She's going to the ER right now.. I don't think either of us could just go home and sleep knowing what happened tonight. Do you wanna come with? You're not in the shape to drive."

Michael mulled it over but Jason held out his hand for the keys to his car and then said "Go on with them. Sam can drive my SUV home and I'll take your car back to the mansion." and Michael managed a nod, the shock at how close he'd come to losing his little brother tonight still hadn't quite worn off. He caught up to the Bender twins and got into the backseat of Vanessa's car.

None of them said much on the drive to the hospital and when they were parking in the ER parking lot, their mother was calling to check in for the night.

"Actually, Mom, Valerie is kinda my hero." Vanessa told her mother as she let Valerie and Michael go in ahead of her so she could stop and talk to her mom. "Don't have a meltdown when I tell you what I'm about to, Mom, okay?"

Claire bit her lip.. She'd gotten this weird feeling earlier, and after sitting through a dinner for the hospital John worked at, she'd ducked out, with John, to call the girls. "Is everything okay, Ness?"

"Valerie was in a wreck."

Claire's face fell and she almost dropped the phone and John took the phone then. "Okay, Sweets, what's goin on? Talk to dad, now."

"Dad, seriously… Valerie is fine. She bumped her head.. But Morgan Corinthos was in the other car and he went down that ravine 3 minutes away from the house.." Vanessa was pacing in the parking lot and she groaned inwardly. She knew her mom was going to panic, it was inevitable.

John asked calmly, "Was that little punk drinkin? I heard from one of the doctors out there that he'd taken up the bottle. If that punk was drinkin I swear to God I'll.."

"Dad, no… I mean I don't think he was." Vanessa answered, trying to diffuse the situation.

"He better not have been. I swear, those rich assholes all think.."

"Whoa, dad.. don't you wanna hear what I was going to tell you and Mom?"

"Yeah, sweets, go ahead and tell Dad what's going on." John was pacing outside the banquet hall, swearing about the tie.

Andy and Brian ducked out, Brian asking, "Everything alright?" as Andy loosened his tie and then informed John, "You're up in ten."

"Hang on." John waved his hand at his friends and Claire was standing there waiting, tapping her foot, impatient to know what was going on.

Vanessa told her father about how Valerie managed to get Morgan out of the car a few minutes before it exploded. By then, John had put her on speaker and Claire smiled a little. "Tell Val we're proud of her, sweetie! And we're coming to spend the weekend soon, okay?"

"Will do, Mom.. Oh yeah.. I mailed you something earlier.. My first published work as an erotic writer.. It was published in Crimson earlier this week!" Vanessa heard her father taking back the phone and she gave a soft laugh as her father went through the thousand mile long list of things they needed to beware of.

"Dad, we'll be fine.. But I swear, I'll make Val get her head checked before we leave. And I'll call again the second we're home. Love you both."

"We love you too! Give your sister a hug for us too."

"Love you both, kiddo. Tell Valerie to keep away from that damn Morgan kid, okay?"

"Dad, we're 22."

"It doesn't matter. You're both still my little girls." John chuckled as he hung up the phone.

Vanessa slid her phone into the pocket of her cardigan and she stepped into the waiting room of the ER, going over to where Valerie sat with apparently Morgan's entire family. Valerie was currently arguing them all that she felt totally fine and they were trying to get her to go in and at least get a nurse to check her for a concussion. Vanessa walked over and sat down by her sister and then said calmly, "Dad wanted you to get checked for a concussion too."

"Oh great, you told.. They're freaking out now, right?"

"No. They were, but I think I calmed them down. I'm gonna go get you a clip board and sign you in because personally, Val, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea.. Just humor me, please?"

The twins exchanged a glance and Vanessa walked to the main desk and got a clip board for her sister to fill out and then some coffee for herself. She turned and found herself chest to chest with Michael.

"Do you want to go down to the cafeteria with me?"

"I can. Let me give Val this first." Vanessa mentally kicked herself. There she went again, clamming up, becoming the complete opposite of her true self.

High school was behind them. That meant she should have gotten over her crush a long time ago.

They'd stepped onto the elevator and Michael asked quietly, "I heard you moved to California for college."

"I did.. I moved back about a year and a half ago? It just wasn't really working out for me there." Vanessa admitted as Michael nodded. "So, how have you been Michael?"

"I'm doing okay… I'm still trying to work through things." Michael admitted and Vanessa bit her lip as she said quietly, "Sabrina was an amazing person. I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"Me too." Michael said as he added, "I'm glad I got to see you again." and Vanessa finished, "Yeah, I just hate it has to be this way. I really hope Morgan is alright."

Vanessa made her way off the elevator and down the hall and into the cubicle that Dr. Lucas Jones was giving her sister an examination in and Michael stood there in the waiting room, watching the doors to the ICU and the clock.

He found himself thinking about the crush he had on Vanessa in high school, how she'd been so lively and unpredictable then.. And he realized that maybe the crush hadn't entirely went away, either.

At least she was back in town…

He didn't dare get his hopes up. Nothing ever seemed to work out for him romantically.


End file.
